


True Father or A Fake Uncle.

by Jordy___9



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Accusations of Awful Parenting, F/M, Failed Parenting, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: John Shelby x Reader x Tommy: The Reader and John had a kid together but the Reader ends up marrying Tommy. One day your child calls Tommy dad and John goes off on you.





	True Father or A Fake Uncle.

  
Nodding your head at a few people who greet you while you walk hand and hand with your son who is currently talking about what his friend had done during class. You two are heading to the Shelby Company’s building to see your husband, Thomas. While you and Tommy are married, your son is your and John’s child. When first becoming friends with the Shelby’s you and John had a relationship, although it did not last long. Early in the relationship you both noticed you are completely different from each other, but it wasn’t early enough; you had already gotten pregnant. Even though you knew you and John’s relationship wouldn’t last, you decided to keep your baby. As you and Thomas fell in love, you were surprised he accepted both you and your son with open arms. Of course you aren’t complaining, you are very happy that Thomas is there for your son because John barely bothers with your son.  
  
Finally arriving to the building your son finishes speaking about his friend. “Then Luka said ‘We all know Paul will end up like his papa, a good for nothin’ dewdropper.’ Madam Gladys yelled at him and told him not to say such things.”  
  
You shake your head at him and smile down at him, “Those aren’t nice things to be saying about people and their parents.”  
  
Your son looks down at his shoes in shame, “I know, Mama. I’m sorry.”  
  
As you two walk inside you ruffle his hair and give a giggle, “I know, Baby, I know.”  
  
The first person you see is Michael who is walking towards his office from the front door, once he sees you and your son he stops walking. “Hi, I didn’t know you guys were coming by.”  
  
“Well you aren’t the only one who didn’t know.”  
  
Michael squats down and grins at your son, “Hope you are causing trouble.”  
  
Your son gives a giggle and highfives Michael, who winks at him. You shake your head at the two and look around the room to see Tommy, Arthur, and John walking out of Tommy’s office. Soon your son notices them as well and gets a big smile showing his missing teeth. Walking towards the three brothers, you expect to hear your son scream Tommy’s name and rush to him. The only thing that was different is he didn’t scream “Tommy!” like he normally does, you hear a loud “Dad!” and your son rush towards Tommy. Everyone seems to freeze as he wraps his little arms around Tommy’s waist and buries his face in his stomach.  
  
John’s jaw clenches as he looks from his biological son to his brother then to you, anger visible in his eyes. Tommy slowly reaches down and picks your son up and pulls him into a hug looking at you with an unusual shocked expression. Your heart races as John walks towards you with his jaw clenched and cheeks sunken in.  
  
Once he is close enough John leans down to speak in your ear, “We need to speak. Now.”  
  
As you nod you give Tommy a look before turning to follow your ex lover. Of course you know John is angry, even though he doesn't have a reason to be angry. Your mind starts to try and find a good reason he is angry, sure he is his biological father but he barely acts like he wants to be in the kid’s life. By time you two are in the office with the door locked you are pissed off as well. How dare he have the audacity to be mad at your son for calling a man who is more of a father than his actual father dad. Breaking from your thoughts you see John staring straight at you will pure fire in his eyes, making you stare back at him with pure fire in your eyes as well.  
  
"What the hell was that?" John jerks his head towards the closed door.  
  
Raising an eyebrow you place your hand on your hip, "What was what? What was a boy going to hug his father figure? Because that's what fuckin' happened, a little boy hugged his father figure."  
"You know damn straight what I'm talking about. Why did he call Thomas his dad? Last I fucking checked, I'm his dad not Thomas. How long has he called my brother dad?" John was getting more pissed by the second, which made you a tad scared.  
  
You give a humorless laugh while giving him a pissed look, "When you want to be a dad to my son, come tell me. Thomas has been more of a father to my son than you, he actually care about him. Sure you helped make him, but don't you fuckin' dare say you are his dad because you sure as hell don't act like it."  
  
"I have my own family right now! I can't just drop them to spend time with him, Esme and I have our hands full with our kids. You have to-"  
  
You cut him off,"Then don't bitch about him finding a man to replace you as his father! If you can't spend the same amount of time with him as you do with your and Esme's kids then don't fucking bitch about it. How do you think he feels? How he feels seeing his real dad having fun and playing with his half-siblings but not giving two shits to play with him." John looks away from you and out the door, "Maybe, just maybe you should think about that. It hurts him, Shelby, it fucking hurts him. But you don't notice because you don't care."  
  
"Don't you say I don't care! You know damn well I care about him just as much as you and Thomas. Ho-"  
  
You interrupt him again, but this time almost screaming, "Then fucking act like it! Act like you care about him, act like a father, do something! Right now it is like he doesn't even know his biological father, he only has his step-father there for him. If you can't juggle your and Esme's kids along with my son, then just say it. If your kids are too much already, then you can't handle my son as well. I am not saying choose between those kids or mine, I am just saying either hike up your skirt or stop bitching about him drifting away from you more and more."  
  
John is quiet now just staring at the ground as his mind grinds to think, lose his first son or try to juggle everyone of his kids. You stand there watching him, waiting to see what he is going to do. Parts of you is hoping he will try, but deep down you know John won't change his ways. As he looks up at you again you see is his trying to work up tears, something he does to get his way out of shit like this.  
  
Shaking your head, you start to laugh, "That is not going to work on me anymore, I am not doing that anymore. This is not some little issue, this is an issue you need to grow up for. This is deciding my son's life style, picking if he will grow up with his biological father as a father figure or as a shitty uncle while his biological uncle is his father figure. Pick now, because I will walk out of this room if you pull your little stunt."  
  
"(Y/N)," The way he looks down and says your name you knew his decision. "I'm sorry, I jus-"  
  
"You know, I'm sorry John." When you say this he looks up surprised, "I'm sorry that my son has to be told that his father is a piece of shit."  
  
You don't wait for John to speak before you unlock the door and walk out to the main room. Everyone looks at you and you see your son has red puffy eyes and tear streaks. Walking towards him and Tommy, you give your son a small smile and brush a tear away as you lean up and press a kiss to his red nose. John walks out to see you, Tommy and your son close together and Tommy giving him a disappointing stare.  
  
Your son sniffles and looks up at Tommy, "Daddy, can you come home with Mama and I?"  
  
"Of course, bub." Tommy places a kiss to his forehead and walks to his office to grab his things.  
  
As you three walk out the door, you look back to see John dropping his head in his hands as Polly smacks him upside the head. Esme is just staring at you, clearly mad that you had caused John distress. Tommy grabs your hand causing you to turn and look up at him.  
  
He leans down and presses a kiss to your lips, "I'm proud of you."  
  
You smile at him and wrap your arm around his and walk towards his car ready to go home with your family.


End file.
